An infinitely variable transmission (IVT) is a type of automatic transmission that changes seamlessly through a continuous range of effective gear ratios. In particular, an IVT produces ratios of output shaft speed to input shaft speed through a speed range that includes a zero ratio, which provides a zero output speed. IVTs may be used in a variety of applications including for vehicle propulsion and machinery drive purposes.
Vehicles may be configured such that various components, including ground drive and harvesting components, may be driven by a power source using an IVT. For example, in a harvester, an engine may power a ground drive and various harvesting units. This may be useful, for example, to provide variable control over the operating speeds of the ground drive arid the harvesting units.